


Playing Cupid

by kylomoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, modern!kylo, valentines day, why yes! this IS cheesy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylomoon/pseuds/kylomoon
Summary: You were only supposed to be Finn's wingman, but cupid had its arrow for you too.





	Playing Cupid

You wanted to blame Finn’s sweet face for guilt-tripping you into coming to the party you were currently sulking at, but it was clear that you were the only one to blame for your present predicament. He had asked you to be his wingman on several occasions, but you turned him down too many times in a row. Eventually, you promised that you’d attend the next party with him—little did you know that the next party would be the weekend just before Valentine’s Day. Your excited friend assured you that it wouldn’t be Valentine’s themed to quell your anxiety, but your stress levels shot through the roof at the sight of the first heart shaped balloon, and the many people dressed in various shades of pink and red.

Oh to be single around Valentine’s Day.

You and your friend awkwardly stood at the entrance of the home, taking in the tacky heart decorations and red lights twinkling around the rooms.

“Finn,” you groaned, “you said this party wouldn’t be like that!”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know! I just heard that they were going to have the same DJ as the last party—she really made that one fun, and we deserve to have fun,” he huffed.

You sighed, patting him reassuringly on the back. “You deserve this, bud. Let’s go find you somebody to love.”

Finn groaned and stared off into the distance looking unsure of himself. “I’m just tired of being single,” he mumbled.

“Aw, baby I’m tired of you being single too,” you cooed.

Your friend grumpily shrugged off your teasing and scanned around the home, his eyes eventually stopping on one exceptionally handsome individual.

“Who’s that?” he whispered in awe.

You followed his line of sight to where a man with bronze skin, dark curls and eyes that screamed romance, was lounging by the living room entryway with a drink in hand. “He’s hot,” you affirmed, “but he seems to be talking to that ginger guy.”

“Yeah, but that guy looks like he’s going to shit his pants,” Finn responded.

“I think anyone would look like they’d shit their pants if they had a guy that hot just casually speaking to them,” you argued.

Finn hummed in agreement.

You decided to scan the room with him and were surprised to find a familiar face in the crowd. “Rey?” you called out.

“Hey!” she greeted excitedly. Rey had been friendly enough in the classes you had shared with one another, so you were hoping to count on her as someone you could hang out with at the party in case Finn found someone to talk to. However, that glimmer of hope was snuffed out as soon as Finn turned to see who you were talking to, and locked eyes with her. There was some kind of interesting energy between the two, and you knew what you had to do.

“Rey, this is my friend, Finn. Finn, meet Rey.”

“Hey,” they responded in unison.

“I’m going to go get some punch, is that cool?” you asked them, but Finn just nodded in a daze. You slowly backed away pretending to explore the house a bit. Once you reached the end of the hall, you looked back to see Finn and Rey speaking with wide grins plastered across their faces; you didn’t miss the way Rey placed her hand on Finn’s arm when she laughed heartily at whatever charming joke your friend made, and you smiled at the sight. Maybe coming to the party was worth it if it meant your friends got to meet.

You wandered into the kitchen thinking it was void of any party guests, only to find a lone man leaning against the kitchen counter. He was dressed like how you felt—wearing all black with his hands tucked into the pockets of a leather jacket, and his dark hair cast over his face as he studied the ground. You moved towards the kitchen table to fix yourself a drink, and his head shot up at the realization he wasn’t alone. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes, and you were surprised to see an unconventionally handsome-looking face revealed behind the curtain of black hair. You politely offered to mix him a drink as an excuse to mask your staring.

He appeared hesitant at first, but ultimately answered with a gruff “sure.”

You got to work as he pointed out his drinks of choice, and opted to mix his beverage a little stronger than you usually would considering his massive build. Handing him the finished product, he offered you a small “thanks” before taking a sip.

“You’re welcome…,” your voice trailed off.

“Kylo” he finished for you.

“Kylo…” you tested the interesting name on your lips before introducing yourself.

“Is the drink alright? I can fix it if it’s not that good,” you asked in hopes of starting a conversation with the handsome stranger.

“It’s good,” he assured you, “but maybe a little stronger than what people usually make for me.”

“Well yeah, I figured your tolerance would be higher than most since the top of your head is just about grazing the ceiling,” you joked.

A small smile graced his lips in response. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” he teased.

“Maybe,” you laughed. “Or maybe I’m just trying to improve someone else’s night even though my own may not be going so hot,” you reasoned.

He hummed in understanding before asking, “You get dragged along to this too?”

You nodded with a deep sigh.

“Wingman situation?” he asked again.

“Unfortunately. You?” In all honesty, you couldn’t picture Kylo as a wingman, but you asked anyway.

“Kind of the opposite, actually. My friend asked me here to scare guys away from her, but now she’s cozying up to someone she met tonight.” He gestured with his head over to where Finn and Rey were still chatting it up with one another.

“Yeah, sorry, I kind of played cupid with them,” you admitted sheepishly.

He waived off your apology. “Don’t sweat it. I wasn’t in the mood to be her guard dog tonight anyway.”

Discovering you had mutual friends with Kylo made you less apprehensive about hanging around a man you just met at a party. You and two kept talking throughout the night, never moving from your spots leaning against the kitchen counter. Apparently, he was an engineering student, which came as a surprise to you for reasons you didn’t quite understand. Considering the way he portrayed himself you thought he would have been a musician or art student, but he was interested in robotics. Your heart melted when he shyly explained that his childhood hobby was working on making robots with his grandfather; it was endearing to see someone with such an intimidating outward appearance become so coy in front of you.

The two of you were able to loosen up with your drinks in hand, and that helped you feel the confidence you needed to speak freely. Kylo listened to you intently and laughed at all the right moments, which made a warmth bloom in your chest that only further indicated your growing attraction to him. At one point you realized that you two had been talking for most of the night and slowly drifting closer to one another.

It wasn’t until the DJ started playing slow jams that the lack of space between you two was starting to become abundantly clear, bringing your conversation to a halt. An awkward silence settled between you two and you were overwhelmed with the hope that something would happen.

As if sensing your thoughts, Kylo sighed before glancing about the room, not meeting your eyes. “So…” he began. He inhaled deeply before asking the question that had been on his mind for a while. “Wanna make out?”

Almost immediately you answered “yes.”

He was on you in a second, hardly giving you a chance to react. Kylo turned his body towards you, his lips fervently pressing against yours as his hands landed against the surface behind you, allowing his body to effectively trap you against the counter. It was when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss that his hands finally found your waist, pulling you closer to him. You clasped your hands around his neck as you allowed his tongue to explore your mouth. He briefly pulled away, gazing at you with a hungry look in his eyes before kissing you again.

You didn’t know how much time had passed as you got lost in each other, but you knew you didn’t want the night to end. Reality had different plans in store for you, however, when the DJ announced that she was about to play the last song; you pulled away from Kylo, and he groaned, reflecting your sentiment. He kept his arms around you as you rested your head against his chest until the song came to an end.

“Got any plans next weekend?” he asked.

“No,” you responded. That was a lie. You did have plans, but you’d cancel them if it meant Kylo was about to do what you thought he was going to do.

“Do you maybe want to go do something? Like get dinner?”

“I’d like that,” you said with a smile on your face.

You and Kylo exchanged numbers before sharing a parting kiss goodbye. After exiting the kitchen, you met Finn in the hallway who had a dreamy, far-off look on his face; you briefly wondered if you looked the same. Not much was said between you and your friend, but you could tell that you had both had a good night, and a shared sense of hope for what the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ modern au fanon kylo: *heart eye emojis*


End file.
